User talk:WarBlade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mordecai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 11:46, September 28, 2009 Guild Wars The name Warblade rings a bell. Are you the same Warblade that used to frequent the Guild Wars wikis? (Armond?). Unreal Warfare 11:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Armond Warblade is somebody else. I think he still posts on Guild Wars Wiki. -- WarBlade 22:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of Material WarBlade, I don't understand how you can consider this trivia "irrelevant", as it's clearly a way for the developers to pay homage to the Mad Max series. I do understand and appreciate that you want to clean up the articles on this wiki, this is very evident from your contributions page, but what else is supposed to go in the Trivia section besides trivia? --Aelwrath45 02:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :agreed.. the sole purpose of a trivia section is to cite references to other media as well as any other interesting facts about said topic --Gimmy Doffa 02:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Aelwrath45. Don't double post. ::Gimmy Doffa. I'm all for trivia in trivia subsections, but it should be appropriate to the article. I removed trivia that was appropriate to an entirely different article. -- WarBlade 02:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm really not trying to flame man, but I don't know what article could more more relevant to a Mad Max reference than the Mad Mel article? Do you mean the Beyond Thunderdome achievement article? Considering how new this Wiki is I think that all applicable information should be left intact, at least until there is a general (like at least more than just you) consensus that it is irrelevant. p.s. I really do appreciate your effort cleaning up this site. --Aelwrath45 03:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :The trouble with leaving the Beyond Thunderdome reference on the Mad Mel page is that it has opened the door for information tangents getting further and further from the core subject: Mad Mel - One character. The Borderlands character, Mad Mel, does not need to be embellished with all kinds of extra clutter about apocalyptic wastelands, road warriors and cars. It's a simple character name based on one other simple character name and that's the long and the short of it. The Beyond Thunderdome reference is something for the achievement page to touch on, the Mad Max series in general might be something for a general Borderlands page to touch on etc. Piling every Mad Max reference into every page that potentially has one is going to get messy in a real hurry. -- WarBlade 03:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::This is a wiki. The door is always open for "information tangents", it is up to us users to control them once they get too far out of control. I don't see any need to preempt this possible 'mess' by deleting relevant trivia from a brand new wiki trying to get a running start. --Aelwrath45 06:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::They have gone far enough out of control already. Lilith, Nine-Toes and Mad Mel to name three pages where the Trivia sections have been cluttered with repeat information (already in place on more appropriate pages) or unsubstantiated conjecture. Some of us are actually trying our best to cut down on the junk content and if you don't care to help wit that, that's fine, but please stop putting the rubbish back in once it has been removed. -- WarBlade 08:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::What you don't seem to understand is that your word isn't the final factor for what is rubbish or not. I'm done with this conversation. Bye. --Aelwrath45 14:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh I understand that perfectly well, but then nor are you the final arbiter of this wiki's content than anyone else here and yet your posts have been indicating that viewpoint. -- WarBlade 23:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) It would seem this conflict was more or less resolved "peacefully"... which is good. on a side note it may be helpful to start a page or forum post dedicated to references from other media, so if there are multiple references to other films,games,etc then a link can be added along with the trivia. so for instance it could say something like: "this is one of various refferences to blah blah blah".. and then a link could go to the page with the references--Gimmy Doffa 13:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I don't consider the matter resolved personally, but a revert war to correct a flaw is going to be worse than the flaw itself. :The idea about a page on references is sound I think. I was thinking about it earlier when I saw the list on the Borderlands page... The pop culture references might be better off in their own article, I agree, but the list on the Borderlands article should really be scaled back at the same time. -- WarBlade 14:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I have begun work on this idea. Currently it only exists in a text file on my PC. It looks as though it will get longish, so for the moment I'll just let it grow before creating the page on the wiki. -- WarBlade 13:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) On the TF2 wiki, another game heavy on cultural allusions, they made pages for each character - "List of References: Scout" which while I would prefer to call it "Allusions" and not "References" because "References" implies bibliographical sources, was a good system. I believe they also have lists of references for trailers and "Meet the Team" videos, which could be called exhibition videos as opposed to promotional ones similar to the Claptrap Web Series. I agree though, things like orange weapon descriptions have become redundant and sometimes incorrect on many pages; in cases such as those I think it is better to force the reader over to the in-depth page for the topic rather than give insufficient or unsatisfactory short quips. BrandonPiggie 19:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Vending machine page Thanks for your changes to the page. I like some of your wording changes in the text. I changed med kit back to med kits to match the other items and what is shown in-game. DLanyon 15:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :"Insta-Healths"? That makes no sense - "Vials" is the plural. As for Med Kits, I'm really trying to encourage using singular forms around here. I can see a better way of doing that on that page though, so heading to fix... -- WarBlade 18:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : Hey man, good compromise .. as for the insta-healths .. I checked just to be sure and that is how it is listed in-game when you access the med machine and that is how I was making the listings when I put it together. But since the other 2 machines aren't listed exactly the same way I guess it's not too important. And I understand about the plural vs singular .. I think it was in one of the forums where the issue was addressed and some reasoning behind when to use plural vs singular. For example Enemies instead of enemy page (or the 'Shields' page). But working together I know we'll get this wiki looking good. Thanks. DLanyon 01:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Bandit Page Suggestion HI Warblade,I was looking at the Bandit page, and I was thinking do you think it would be better to take the Psychos out of that page and keep them on the page that is dedicated to them just want to know your opinion.Goldring2013 08:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I think that the best example of a group page with links to individuals that comprise the group is Crimson Lance. The Bandit page has always looked a mess to me, although it is not so bad now as it has been in the past. I think the best way to go would be to trim the Bandit page and extensively flesh out the articles for the individual units. -- WarBlade 05:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yea I looked at the Crimson Lance page and I think that it looks very clean, and that the Bandit page should be organized in that fashion, so that it is more "User-Friendly".Goldring2013 08:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai Page Serious thanks for the edit. It looks a lot cleaner and more factual. Since I prefer to play as Mordecai, that was very useful to me. - General Dripik 12:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Mod You're a sysop? 01:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I just have some experience with wikis and help in all directions with this one. -- WarBlade 02:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I wasn't sure if the move option was available to normal users, so when I saw you'd moved a page I asked for confirmation. 02:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Pandora: Atlas >> Dahl Er-yeah, actually. There are in-game refences to Atlas "not being on Pandora for decades" in the conversation loops with Marcus. Also, I think it's post-mission descriptors, where Hellena Blake mentions Sanctuary being a Crimson Lance fiefdom. Which is something not entirely possible in a very short amount of time. Also, mebbe it's just me, but in some of the screenies taken for the up and coming DL3 module, some of the interior shots (it's inferred are of Sanctuary) look really old. Like... decades of dilapidation. TrollofReason 08:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) destroyer (Trimming. Trivia association bloat should stop before the list of Cacodemons, Cthulu monsters, beholders etc. form an article in themselves.) lol. ty. 13:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, well I can see it happening. A few other articles around here are heading in the same direction. "(Insert Borderlands giant insect name) vaguely resembles... Aliens, Zerg, Antlions, the things from Starship Troopers, a few giant insect movies, some giant spider movies, the spidery things from Cloverfield, a spider I found last week in the sink..." Some people need to learn that trivia may be trivial, but should still be relevant to the topic. 0.o -- WarBlade 19:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Skagzilla Embedded Video I believe the video i had on skagzilla a while back was on topic as was the how to.. paragraph along with it, i saw no reason for that to be deleted 19:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Embedded videos are a problem. They displace text enough to cause issues with article layout, so their inclusion should be carefully considered, and in most cases a maximum limit of one video is more than sufficient. Now, if you observe what Fenrakk has done you'll see that text links have been provided to some strategy videos that don't clutter the page. I believe that this is preferable to filling the page with video boxes. -- WarBlade 22:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) the page was not "filled" with videos, there were two and the reason why i uploaded mine is because i believe it was better/easier than the currently uploaded one and rather than replace i added, yes the text was re-arranged but it did not cause a problem, it was still understandable and well presented, just because a few lines of text were then running alongside a video does not cause an issue, tell/show me this "issue" your speaking of that was caused by my video, are you telling me that because the text was beside it that it is now un-readable, somehow converted to a different language?? no. You felt like burning time which resulted in the time i spent uploading the video useless, in fact i cant find a justifiable reason why it was deleted hence i will be re-adding later in the week, i received a couple hundred views in a short amount of time showing it was in use 23:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down already. The videos in the pages not only cause loading issues, but it also displaces text and images. And like Warblade said, the video was not removed but instead shortened to a text link, hence it was not removed. I honestly don't see why you're overreacting. Be a bit more respectable. You're coming off as a jerk. 23:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) im coming off as a jerk, i see my video being taken away,( i see you have edited it.....8 times?? maybe) now the previous video is not shown, whats the point anyways their are no problems caused through text displacement, its just a change or a modification not a problem, its only people who dont have much better to do with their time that decide to use it on pointless tasks i.e invisible problems with text displacement. TBH ill leave my video out because im 90% ur this guy will delete it again because of i dont no magical fairies are making it un-readable? P.S had a few so may be being quite forward.. 23:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC)